Reaver
Reaver is a character appearing in the Fable video games produced by Lionhead Studios. He was voiced by Stephen Fry, who also played the Master of Laketown in The Hobbit trilogy. History Reaver is the Hero of Skill, one of three Heroes that the Hero of Bowerstone must find in order to defeat Lord Lucien Fairfax. After traversing Wraithmarsh, the Hero of Bowerstone makes his way to the city of Bloodstone, where he finds Reaver in his mansion, posing for a statue. Reaver, however, is unwilling to ally with a relatively-unknown hero, so the player is forced to attain more renown points by doing quests. As the Hero of Bowerstone leaves Reaver's mansion, Reaver can be heard criticizing the sculptor for inaccurately portraying him before a gunshot is heard. Once the Hero of Bowerstone gains enough renown and returns to Reaver, Reaver, now posing for a painting of himself (after the Hero leaves the mansion this time around, Reaver is heard chastising the painter before shooting her), charges the Hero with taking his Shadow Seal to the Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh. However, Reaver neglects to inform the Hero that doing so involves having to make a choice between allowing the Shadow Court to drain his youth or handing the Shadow Seal to an innocent young girl and allowing the Shadow Court to take her youth instead. After the Hero of Bowerstone has completed the Shadow Court quest and returns to Reaver a third time, Reaver informs him/her that he made a deal with Lucien to turn the Hero over to him. Just then, his mansion comes under attack, and Reaver is appalled that Lucien turned on him ("Just as I was in the middle of back-stabbing you!" he tells the Hero). Reaver and the Hero then escape through a secret passageway, fighting off Spire Guards as they make their way out. Once they exit the underground passage and come out onto the beach, Reaver and the Hero meet up with Garth and Hammer, and together, the four Heroes face off against a Great Shard. Once they defeat the enemy forces, Theresa appears and teleports the four to Bower Lake, where they begin the ritual to unveil the special weapon needed to defeat Lucien. However, they soon find themselves surrounded by Spire Shards and Spire Guards. Lucien appears while Theresa disappears, and he takes Reaver, Hammer, and Garth hostage while he shoots the Hero of Bowerstone. The Hero of Bowerstone, however, gains the special weapon, the music box that set the plot into motion years earlier, after making his way through a dream world, and he confronts Lucien inside the Spire as he drains the three other Heroes of their individual power. After Lucien is defeated and killed, Reaver complains about his reward, then opts to accompany Garth back to Samarkand. ''Fable III'' 50 years after the events of the previous game, Reaver is now the founder and head of Reaver Industries. He first appears during a worker's rally against his unfair policies, and he shoots one of the workers while delivering a cruel speech to the rest of the workers before rudely dismissing them. Later, the Hero of Brightwall accompanies Page, the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance, to Reaver's mansion to rescue a bunch of Page's fellow rebels, who have been captured by Reaver. Going undercover at a masquerade party, the two of them find one of Page's men, only to find that Reaver killed the rest and that they've been led into a trap by Reaver, who forces the Hero and Page to participate in battles against assorted enemies for the amusement of himself and his guests. Once the Hero of Brightwall and Page win the battles, Reaver expresses his disappointment over how they didn't die. Page tries to shoot him, but Reaver blocks the bullet with his cane and leaves. Quotes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Servant of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Lover Stealers Category:Malefactors Category:Master Orator Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Elderly Category:Opportunists Category:Perverts Category:Polluters Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Category:Heretics Category:Immortals Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil